Wailmer
/ |dexunova= |dexcokalos=027 |evointo=Wailord |gen=Generation III |species=Ball Whale Pokémon |type=Water |imheight=6'07" |metheight=2.0 m |imweight=286.6 lbs. |metweight=130.0 kg |ability=Water Veil Oblivious |dw=Pressure |body=03 |egg1=Field |egg2=Water 2 |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Wailmer (Japanese: ホエルコ Hoeruko) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Wailmer appears to be a spherical shaped whale with a blue top half and fins and a yellow/peach bottom. Evolution Wailmer evolves into Wailord at level 40 after learning Water Spout. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Routes 103, 105, 106, 107, 108, 109, 110, 115, 121, 122, 123, 124, 125, 126, 127, 128, 129, 130, 131, 132, 133, 134, Dewford Town, Ever Grande City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town, Seafloor Cavern, Shoal Cave, Slateport City |rsrarity=Uncommon (Good Rod) Common (Super Rod) |emerald=Routes 103, 105, 106, 107, 108, 109, 110, 115, 121, 122, 123, 124, 125, 126, 127, 128, 129, 130, 131, 132, 133, 134, Dewford Town, Ever Grande City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town, Seafloor Cavern, Shoal Cave, Slateport City |erarity=Uncommon (Good Rod) Common (Super Rod) |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Routes 223 and 230 (Super Rod) |dprarity=Common |platinum=Routes 223 and 230 (Super Rod) |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Transfer from Poké Walker |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Undella Town, Undella Bay |bwrarity=Common}} Side game locations |Channel=Secret Cove |RS Pinball=Ocean (Ruby Field) |Trozei=Secret Storage 14 Endless Level 8 Forever Level 8 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Silver Trench (41F-50F) Far-off Sea (41F-50F) |PMD2=Surrounded Sea (B1F-B20F) Miracle Sea (B1F-B18F) Deep Miracle Sea (B1F-B4F) Bottomless Sea (B1F-B49F) |Ranger1=Safra Sea}} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Wailmer's nostrils are located above its eyes. This playful Pokémon loves to startle people by forcefully snorting out seawater it stores inside its body out of its nostrils. |sapphire=Wailmer can store water inside its body to transform itself into a ball for bouncing on the ground. By filling itself up with more water, this Pokémon can elevate the height of its bounces. |emerald=While this Pokémon usually lives in the sea, it can survive on land, although not too long. It loses vitality if its body becomes dried out. |firered=When it sucks in a large volume of seawater, it becomes like a big, bouncy ball. It eats a ton of food daily. |leafgreen=When it sucks in a large volume of seawater, it becomes like a big, bouncy ball. It eats a ton of food daily. |diamond=On sunny days, it lands on beaches to bounce like a ball and play. It spouts water from its nose. |pearl=On sunny days, it lands on beaches to bounce like a ball and play. It spouts water from its nose. |platinum=On sunny days, it lands on beaches to bounce like a ball and play. It spouts water from its nose. |heartgold=It bounces playfully like a ball. The more seawater it swallows, the higher it bounces. |soulsilver=It bounces playfully like a ball. The more seawater it swallows, the higher it bounces. |black=On sunny days, it lands on beaches to bounce like a ball and play. It spouts water from its nose. |white=On sunny days, it lands on beaches to bounce like a ball and play. It spouts water from its nose. |black 2=On sunny days, it lands on beaches to bounce like a ball and play. It spouts water from its nose. |white 2=On sunny days, it lands on beaches to bounce like a ball and play. It spouts water from its nose. |x=It bounces playfully like a ball. The more seawater it swallows, the higher it bounces. |y=It eats one ton of food every day. It plays by shooting stored seawater out its blowholes with great force. |or=Wailmer’s nostrils are located above its eyes. This playful Pokémon loves to startle people by forcefully snorting out seawater it stores inside its body out of its nostrils. |as=Wailmer can store water inside its body to transform itself into a ball for bouncing around on the ground. By filling itself up with more water, this Pokémon can elevate the height of its bounces.}} Stats Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 320 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 320 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 320 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 320 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 320 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 320 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Wailmer BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Wailmer BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Wailmer XY.gif |orasspr = Wailmer XY.gif}} Gallery 320Wailmer_AG_anime.png 320Wailmer_AG_anime_2.png 320Wailmer_AG_anime_3.png 320Wailmer_Dream.png 320Wailmer_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon